It is known in the art to use a self-retracting cord reel mounted to the rear of a picture frame to span a cord across the rear of the picture frame for hanging thereof from a suitable hook, where the amount of cord deployed from the reel can be changed in order to change the height at which the frame is suspended from the hook, thus allowing easy adjustment of the picture height without vertical relocation of the hook.
Examples of such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,965,10 and 8,620,11. However, in each of these prior art picture frame and hanger combinations, the reel forms a bulky installation on the rear of the frame, preventing the frame from lying closely against the wall or other upright surface behind the picture frame.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in picture frame and cord-reel picture hanger combinations.